Entre las rosas
by Atsun
Summary: Dicen que quien tiene un amigo, tiene un tesoro. Yo creo que sería más acertado comparar la amistad con una boñiga. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo dos boñigas muy gordas y apestosas pululando siempre a mi alrededor. Gilbird LXIX, te contaré cómo conocí a mis "amigos".


**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Palabras que los niños buenos no deberían usar, ligerísimo Prusia/Hungría.

**Notas:** Aquí el Bad Friends Trio se llama «Trío de Amigos Cabrones» porque sí. No hay una razón lógica, simplemente quería evitar escribir el nombre en inglés xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Entre las rosas<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tú, ¡eh, tú! Sí, te estoy hablando a ti, pequeñajo. Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, aunque en otros tiempos era conocido como el asombroso Reino de Prusia. Lo creas o no, fui muy importante. ¡Y lo sigo siendo, que conste! ¿Por qué crees que Alemania es el país más poderoso de Europa? ¿Por el espíritu trabajador y emprendedor de West? ¡Pues claro que no! Es gracias a mí y a mi genialidad.<p>

Bueno, West también colaboró. Pero sólo un poquito.

Dado que ya sabes quién soy _yo_, te diré quién eres _tú_: mi mascota. Gilbird LXVIII – que en paz descanse – ya no está a mi lado, así que decidí que otro afortunado pajarillo me hiciera compañía. ¡Y ese pajarillo fuiste tú, Gilbird LXIX! No es que no me guste estar solo, simplemente quiero que los seres vivos se embriaguen con mi presencia divina.

Ahora que lo pienso, si Francis se enterase de que te llamas Gilbird LXIX, sesentainueve, lo más probable es que ya empezase a decir que eres un pájaro nacido para el sexo o algo así. ¡Maldito gabacho pervertido! Siempre le está buscando la connotación sexual a las cosas. ¡A veces estoy dando discursos increíbles y tiene que venir él a joderlos para soltar alguna barbaridad! Y encima Antonio, que el pobre debe de tener algún problema mental, le ríe las gracias. Son lo peor de la sociedad.

Ah, quizás te preguntes quiénes son estas personas de las que te hablo, ¿no? Pues te diré que son... son…. Bueno, no sé qué son. Pero sé que siempre están ahí para sacarme una carcajada y me apoyan en los peores momentos, aunque son bastante cabrones cuando les apetece. West, mi hermano pequeño, siempre dice que son mis «amigos». Quizás tenga razón, qué quieres que te diga. ¿Pero sabes qué? Alguien dijo una vez que quien tiene un amigo, tiene un tesoro. Esa persona posiblemente tuviera una tara mental o, simplemente, mintiera por no tener otra cosa mejor que hacer. ¿Un tesoro? ¡Ja! ¡Me río yo del «tesoro»! A este asombroso servidor le parece más acertado comparar a un amigo con una boñiga. Sí, una boñiga grande y rodeada de moscas. Yo, por ejemplo, suelo estar rodeado de dos boñigas bien gordas y asquerosas. Como ya te dije antes, sus nombres son Francis y Antonio. Francia y España.

Gilbird LXIX, quiero que conozcas la historia de cómo conocí a esos dos desgraciados que se hacen llamar amigos míos. Si te esperas una historia apasionante repleta de acción, lágrimas, humor y romanticismo, te aviso de que no va a haber nada de eso. ¡Es una historia patética, pero por culpa de _ellos_! Mira, el siglo XVI era un jovencito que traía consigo promesas de un futuro mejor, descubrimientos y mierdas así. Yo en aquella época no era el Reino de Prusia, sino un modesto – pero genial – ducado. Todas las naciones empezamos siendo ducados o cosas así, no te vayas a creer tú que viene el listo de turno, toca un jardín rebosante de flores y ¡pluf! nace un reino. No. Pero bueno, eso da igual. Lo importante es que yo era un ducado.

Era un día como otro cualquiera. Yo estaba siendo asombroso, como de costumbre. Me hallaba en mi sesión rutinaria de espiar a Hungría. ¡Eh! No te pienses cosas raras. Yo creía que Hungría era un hombre, pero resulta que esa mala bestia en realidad era una mujer. ¡Mi rival de la infancia tenía _tetas_! Obviamente, ver que de la noche a la mañana el bárbaro Hungría se había transformado en la _señorita_ Érzsebet fue… casi traumático para mí. Así que fui a observar a aquella húngara con su femenino vestido verde. Era consciente de que si me pillaba mirándola, la muy bestia me agrediría con su sartén. Porque aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. En este caso, aunque la mala bestia se vista con prendas de damisela, mala bestia se queda. Ella siempre guarda la compostura cuando está ante el señoritingo de Austria, pero conmigo la cosa cambia. ¡Pero eso da igual! Que haga lo que le salga de dentro, ¡el protagonista de la historia _soy yo_, no ella!

Ejem, retomemos la historia. Yo estaba espiando a Hungría y para que no me viera, me oculté en el jardín de la fastuosa mansión de los Habsburgo. Como había muchos rosales, decidí ocultar mi maravilloso cuerpo tras uno de ellos y me dediqué a observar por la ventana. Muy a mi pesar, no vi a mi enemiga, sino a un niño gordo comiendo aquel fruto escarlata de las Américas. Podría decirse que tal escena era tan apasionante como observar a una mosca muerta. El niño se cebaba solo en una habitación plagada de cuadros horrendos, casi parecía que esperaba por alguien. Pero como la vida del rechoncho me daba igual, decidí buscar otro lugar por el que cotillear. Me desplacé entre los rosales hasta encontrar otra ventana. ¿Sabes con qué me encontré, pajarillo? ¡Con un chico durmiendo! Me pregunté cuánta gente estaba en aquella maldita casa. El muchacho en cuestión era moreno y tenía pinta de pobre, así que supuse que se trataría de un humano normal y corriente que tenía la desgracia de trabajar para los Habsburgo. Al muy cerdo le caía una baba por la comisura de la boca. ¡Ja! ¡Parecía que se lo pasaba en grande en sueños!

No sé si lo sabes, Gilbird LXIX, pero tengo una maravillosa capacidad para leer los labios. Así que no te sorprendas cuando te diga que el joven durmiente estaba murmurando entre sueños la palabra «rumano». Yo tampoco entiendo qué diantres estaba recorriendo la mente de aquel sujeto. Sin embargo, parece que no fui el único que se percató del trance del pobretón aquel, ya que apareció el señoritingo con su presencia de niña desnutrida y lo miró mal. El memo de Austria no debe de saber que por mucho que alguien mire mal a una persona que duerme, no despertará. ¿Sabes por qué, Gilbird LXIX? Exacto, hasta tú lo sabes. ¡Pues porque _duerme_, por consiguiente tiene los ojos _cerrados_! Pues Austria erre que erre, continuaba mirándole mal. Completamente ofendido, cogió un violín de Dios sabe dónde y se dispuso a tocarlo. Aún no sé cómo unos bracitos tan enclenques podían sujetar aquel instrumento, pero bueno, son misterios de la vida. No pude oír la melodía, pero por la cara de furia mal contenida del austriaco, me supuse que estaría emitiendo sonidos estridentes para que el mendigo – o lo que fuera el muchacho aquel – despertase de una vez.

Eso sí, no despertó. Movió un pie hacia un lado y ahí se quedó. La forma en la que se movía su pecho era casi hipnótica. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Bostecé. ¡Me estaba dando sueño! Tu antepasado, Gilbird IV, estaba tan tranquilo sobre mi cabeza, pero de repente se marchó volando. Supuse que me guiaría hasta algún lugar donde pudiera ver a la dichosa húngara. Sonreí decidido y lo seguí sin pensármelo dos veces.

Si te digo que me topé con un ser misterioso, ¿me creerías? Una cabeza rubia y enorme tapaba casi por completo la ventana. La melena le llegaba por los hombros y llevaba un traje azul pastel, así que supuse que era una mujer. Los hombres no llevamos ropa de ese color, desde luego. La persona aquella jadeaba con lujuria y, si no fuera porque vi que tenía las manos apoyadas contra el cristal de la ventana, me habría imaginado que estaba haciendo cosas indecentes. Tragué saliva y me aproximé lentamente hacia _la cosa_. ¡Pero no te vayas a pensar que tenía miedo, ni mucho menos!

Debió de escuchar mis pasos, ya que se volvió como si fuera un gato y, antes de poderme dar cuenta, ya se había abalanzado sobre mí. Lo poco que pude apreciar de aquella faz eran unos ojos azules que rezumaban depravación por los cuatro costados. Dado que yo creía que era una mujer, me supuse que se trataba de una monja que había huido de un convento y que tenía sed de sexo y, claro, vio mi apolínea figura y se excitó. ¡Pero yo no quería ser violado por una monja! Intenté zafarme, pero «ella» era mucho más poderosa. Ahí _sí_ que tuve un poco, pero sólo un poquitín de miedo. Cualquiera lo tendría, ¿o no?

— ¡¿Qué diantres haces tú aquí, cejudo? — Me preguntó una voz de hombre.

Pero no una voz de hombre normal y corriente, no, sino una muy masculina. Lo peor era que provenía de la «mujer». Si bien antes ya había gritado un poco al sentir una cosa gorda sobre mí, ahí ya comencé a chillar cual gorrino en el matadero. El bicho, o monja, u hombre o lo que mierda fuera aquel engendro me tapó la boca y se me quedó mirando detenidamente. En cuestión de segundos ya tenía los ojos como platos y me soltó, rascándose la cocorota como si no entendiera nada.

— Vaya, tú no eres Inglaterra… — Musitó tras unos instantes.

— ¡Pues claro que no soy Inglaterra! — Me limpié los ropajes — ¡¿Pero tú estás en tus cabales, engendro? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para atacar así a mi asombrosa persona?

Antes de que el adefesio contestara, tuve una sensación reveladora. Ya sabes, esa sensación que se tiene cuando tienes hambre, gases o estás ante una nación. Dadas las circunstancias, me supuse que se trataba de la última. Fruncí el ceño con disgusto. El hecho de que hubiera una nación tan jodidamente horrenda me dio pena. Sé de sobras que no todos los países pueden tener la dicha de ser tan geniales como yo, pero joder, Dios se pasó cuatro pueblos al crear a aquel pobre engendro.

— ¿Yo? ¿No sabes quién soy yo? — Preguntó ultrajado, tapándose la boca del modo más melodramático posible. Encima de rarito, tonto. — Soy Francia, el país del amor y la belleza.

— ¿Belleza? — Solté una estruendosa carcajada. Gilbird LXIX, aunque yo no lo supe en aquel momento, me estaba riendo de mi primer «amigo»— ¡¿Belleza? ¡¿Tú?

— ¿Qué insinúas? — Cuestionó ofendido — Que un narigón paliducho de cabellos y ojos raros dude de mi belleza es, cuanto menos, curioso. ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?

La gran pregunta se formuló. Me levanté y puse los brazos en jarra, mirando al feúcho aquel con superioridad. Mucha gente dice que peco de altivo, pero ¡qué diantres!, sé que soy asombroso y no voy a ocultar mis dones. El tal Francia parecía aburrido.

— ¡Soy el asombroso, magnánimo, grandioso, increíble, glorioso…! — Vi que el muy maldito se puso a bostezar, así que acorté mi presentación — ¡Ducado de Prusia!

Me miró atónito durante unos segundos, con los orbes brillándole de forma peculiar. Años después descubriría que ese fulgor tan especial era el que le aparecía a Francia cada vez que reprimía una carcajada. Sí, sí, así como lo oyes, pajarillo mío.

— ¿_Ducado_? — Repitió él. Le tembló un poco el labio. Yo asentí orgulloso — ¿Adónde vas con esos humos, pequeño ducado?

Ahí ya estalló y comenzó a reírse de mí. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Se rió de mí! Me sentí tan acongojado como una muchacha virgen y pura en medio de un pueblo francés. Encima el gabacho lloraba de la risa. Yo, obviamente, monté en cólera. ¡No iba a soportar que aquel personaje, por muy _Reino de Francia_ que fuera se estuviera riendo de mí por ser un ducado!

Por cierto, cuando muchos siglos después vencí en la guerra franco-prusiana, lo primero que le recordé fue la vez en la que nos conocimos y cómo se rió burlonamente de mí. En fin, prosigamos con la historia de verdad.

Furioso, ya estaba preparado para quitarme mi túnica negra y darle el mayor puñetazo a aquel estúpido; sin embargo, algo nos interrumpió. Se trataba de unas risas femeninas saliendo de la casa principal de la casa del pomposo austriaco. Una de las dos chicas era Hungría. ¡Hungría! Llevaba aquel vestido verde que lograba que se viera tan… femenina. Su larga melena castaña ondeaba ante el viento y… ¡Bueno, ya he dicho antes que el protagonista de la historia soy yo, no ella! ¡Basta de descripciones innecesarias! Me oculté entre los rosales y, como veía que Francia continuaba admirando como un pasmarote la supuesta belleza húngara, lo atraje hacia mí y lo oculté a mi lado, aplastándole la cabeza. Me miró con reproche por haberle hecho daño, pero yo me limité a decirle que estuviese en silencio.

Francia me sonrió con malicia y apuntó con el índice a las dos chicas, que estaban cada vez más lejos de nosotros. Una de ellas era rubia y tenía el cabello cortito. Sonreía como los gatos. En cambio, Hungría reía de una forma muy extraña en ella. Jamás la vi tan… tan… _así_. No se reía del modo que yo recordaba y eso, en cierta parte, me entristeció un poco. Hungría había cambiado y ya no era el guerrero bravo que yo conocía, sino una damisela. Si no fuera por unos jadeos bastante perturbadores, habría proseguido con mi sentimentalismo y mierdas cursis. Por una vez agradecí a Francia que fuera tan depravado.

— Nngh… Esa Hungría, qué bonita es… — Se estaba babeando _literalmente_. Respiraba pesadamente y su cara ya estaba roja de nuevo — Y qué senos, ¡quién me diera tocarlos a mi antojo!

Recordé la vez en la que le toqué los pechos a Hungría pensando que ella era un chico. Hasta un ser genial como yo tiene experiencias vergonzosas y la mía fue esa.

—Y Bélgica, ¡oh, _Belgique_! Qué preciosa, ¡cómo ha crecido! — Siguió el gabacho, cada vez respirando más rápido — ¡Y mis dos hermosuras están juntas! Cómo ríen, cómo se miran… ¡Que fluya _l'amour_ entre ustedes, muchachas!

Me volví a asustar un poco. A cada segundo que pasaba, más tétrico se volvía Francia. Él me miró para comentarme algo, pero yo no lo escuché y volví a mirar a Hungría. No sé con qué genialidad lucía mi rostro, pero el gabacho interrumpió su cháchara de pervertido y me miró con una sonrisilla muy molesta.

— Vaya, señor ducado, tus ojillos de ratón se han fijado en Hungría, ¿eh? — Me dio un codazo amistoso, para que yo le siguiera la corriente.

Pero no, no caería esa breva. Le di un tirón de orejas y continué con mi labor de espionaje, ya que al fin y al cabo, había acudido a la tierra de los Habsburgo para _eso._

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue, posiblemente, el peor momento de toda mi vida. Fue mucho, pero muchísimo más traumático que tocarle las tetas a Hungría. Peor que ver por primera vez el rostro horrendo de Francia. Peor, peor que cualquier otra vivencia.

Aún a día de hoy me estremezco cada vez que lo recuerdo.

Estábamos Francia y yo tan tranquilos sin hacerle daño a nadie cuando…

— ¡Ay, Romano! ¡Aguanta un poco más, aguanta un poquito más! — Se escucharon unos gritos de fondo.

Alguien salía corriendo de la puerta principal a toda prisa. Me fijé que era el chico con aspecto de mendigo que tan plácidamente estaba durmiendo minutos atrás. Bajo su brazo, tal y como si fuera una barra de pan, se encontraba el niño gordo que devoraba tomates. Parecían agobiados. Hungría y la tal Bélgica los miraron y se rieron enternecidas, como si el hecho de que aquellos dos estuvieran a punto de morir por un ataque de corazón fuera _adorable_.

— ¡Apura, maldita sea! — Protestaba el gordito, pataleando.

Bien, Gilbird LXIX, ¿sabes qué sucedió? Pues que la fortuna se puso en _mi_ contra y guió al pobretón hasta los rosales donde yo me hallaba. Allí, a todo correr, alzó al niño como si fuera el santo grial y el mocoso se bajó los pantalones a la velocidad de la luz y… y…

_Y un brillante y cálido líquido acarició dulcemente mis plateados cabellos con tal serenidad que pensé hallarme en el mismísimo paraíso_. Bueno, sí, ¡y una mierda! ¡Me meó encima! El niño de mierda me meó encima. Sentí que un chorro ardiente caía sobre mi cara y… ¡Dios, qué asco me dio! No tardé en gritar como un descosido. Asustado por mis berridos, Francia gritó también, aunque me dijo tiempo después que mi reacción le había parecido graciosa. Luego el gordo y su amigo el pordiosero también gritaron.

En fin, todos gritamos.

Me levanté de los rosales y me encaré con el mayor de los dos, el de la pinta de pobre, y lo miré seriamente a los ojos. No por nada, pero es que el niño tenía su «pajarito» expuesto y yo no soy ningún pedófilo.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces, hijo de la gran marrana? — Le espeté con toda mi furia prusiana después de haber maldecido en alemán durante más de un minuto.

Sin embargo, el sujeto no me miraba a mí, sino a Francia, quien también se alzó y saludó patéticamente con la mano. Penoso.

Odio ser ignorado, en serio.

— ¡Pero préstame atención! ¡Mi asombroso ser te está insultando! — Le golpeé la frente con el índice, como gesto amenazador.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Francia? — Preguntó el mendigo dejando al niño al suelo, eso sí, sin apartar su mirada verde del gabacho.

Me volvía a ignorar. ¡Será desgraciado!

— ¡Te juro que esta vez no vine a hacer nada malo! — Para mi asombro, aquel que tanto presumía de ser un reino temblaba más que un flan — ¡Sólo quería hablar contigo de amigo a amigo, ya sabes! De Francis a Antonio.

— ¿En serio? — El tal Antonio alzó una ceja, como si no se fiase ni un pelo del francés.

— ¡En serio, tito Francis no te mentiría! ¡Te juro por Dios que no vine a por Romano! — Cambió su expresión inmediatamente y sonrió con cara de depravación. Dios, cuánto odio esa cara— Aunque ya sabes, si me lo cedieras por las buenas…

El niño meón se subió los pantalones y se ocultó tras las piernas del chico, mirando a Francia con desconfianza. Parecía asustado, el muy asqueroso. Yo seguía enojado con «Antonio» por no prestarme ni una pizca de atención. ¿Qué se creía aquel tipejo? Entonces esa sensación me volvió a invadir. Estaba ante dos naciones. Los miré de cabo a rabo y, por mucho que intentase deducir quiénes eran, no podía. Ambos eran morenos, así que del norte no eran. Tenían que ser del sur… ¿Grecia y Turquía, quizás? Descarté la opción, ya que parecían demasiado jóvenes.

A lo mejor eran como yo y no eran naciones, sino ducados. A juzgar por su aspecto, tendrían que ser más bien condados pobretones.

— ¿Quieren dejar sus estúpidas conversaciones y prestarme atención? — Me quejé con asco. Ya me estaba hartando de tanta tontería — ¡Exijo, como mínimo, disculpas por haber orinado encima de mí!

Por fin, el mendigo me miró e hizo lo peor que podía hacer: reírse. Le debió de hacer gracia verme con el pis de su amiguito encima, porque no paraba de carcajear y carcajear como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y tuvo la decencia de secarme la cara.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho. ¡No te había visto! — Me sonrió —Es que me mosqueé tanto al ver a Francia que ya me olvidé de ti. Perdona, tío.

— ¿Tío? — Repetí, incrédulo — ¡Ya quisieras tú que yo fuera tu tío!

— ¿Quién eres, chaval, un subordinado de Francia? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Qué va, es el ducado de no-sé-dónde — Francia respondió por mí —. Tiene aires de grandeza, el pequeñín.

— ¡Soy el gran ducado de Prusia, imbéciles! — Aparté la maldita mano de Antonio — ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? ¡Eres… eres raro!

— ¡Yo soy el jefe España, el país de la pasión! — Se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar y sonrió de oreja a oreja — ¡Encantado!

Sí, Gilbird LXIX, estaba hablando con otro de mis «amigos» y yo sin saberlo. Y te diré una cosa que poca gente sabe: por aquel entonces, digamos que yo idolatraba _un poco_ a España, a pesar de no haberlo conocido jamás. Te preguntarás por qué, ¿no? Pues por el simple motivo de que aquel país pasó de ser de la noche a la mañana un imperio. ¡Un imperio! En toda Europa se hablaba de él como si fuera el salvador de la humanidad o algo así. Se volvió increíblemente famoso, sobre todo tras traer todos aquellos productos tan raros del nuevo mundo. Como bien sabrás, el sueño de toda nación – al menos en aquellos tiempos – era convertirse en un imperio y ser temido y respetado en todo el mundo.

Lo que no me esperaba es que el Imperio Español fuera… un chico enclenque y con aspecto de vagabundo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba decepcionado.

—No te creas importante, idiota — Intervino finalmente el niño gordo y meón.

Lo miré mal, pero él no me hizo ni caso.

— Romano, ya podrías ser más majo — Contestó como… como… ¡Vale, no se me ocurre ninguna comparación ingeniosa! Contestó y punto —. Venga, ahí está Bélgica cogiendo manzanas. ¿Por qué no la ayudas? Luego podréis preparar zumo.

No sé qué mierda significaba «zumo» ni «majo», pero una cosa que aprendí con el tiempo es que España habla raro, pronuncia raro y vive raro. En fin, es un tipo raro.

Lo importante es que el meón cerdo hijo de la gran polla se marchó colorado para ayudar a Bélgica – es mi intuición, pero yo creo que le gusta esa muchacha – a coger manzanas. Antes de darme cuenta, Francia ya estaba de nuevo espiando por la ventana, maravillado y susurrando incoherencias.

— Austria… Qué cara tan linda, sé mío, Austria… Señorito hermoso… — Se le volvió a caer la baba. Lo preocupante es que el señoritingo le excitase tanto — Deja que París te ame y caiga sobre ti la lluvia blanca del amor…

Gilbird LXIX, considero que todavía no eres lo suficientemente mayor como para que te explique a lo que se refiere Francia cuando dice «lluvia blanca del amor». Algún día te lo explicaré, pero no de momento.

España, tan chismoso como siempre, se situó al lado de Francia y comenzó a espiar a su «marido». Yo, para no ser menos, me acoplé a su lado para ver aquella escena tan maravillosa.

De maravillosa nada. Era el señoritingo tocando el piano. Nada más. España parecía aburrido y desilusionado, al igual que yo, ya que ambos nos esperábamos algo más fascinante.

— ¡Menuda mierda! ¡Si sólo es el marica de Austria haciendo ruido con su piano! — Exclamé irritado.

— Qué concentrado está… — Murmuró España, aunque no supe si se refería a Francis o al austriaco.

— ¡Oigan, oigan! — Intenté llamarles la atención para deleitarles con mi genialidad — ¿A que Austria parece una niña raquítica y desnutrida?

Vale, lo admito. Siempre quise hablar mal de Austria con otras personas y yo, que siempre estaba luchando noblemente en guerras, no tuve la oportunidad de despotricar a gusto con, ya sabes, otras personas. El primero en reaccionar fue España, quien ya saltó una carcajada y pasó un brazo por mi hombro, como si fuéramos hermanos. Yo no me zafé porque… porque no. Estaba demasiado ocupado riéndome. Al final también se unió el gabacho, posiblemente se contagió de nuestras risas.

— ¡Además es tan tacaño! — Continué, secándome las lágrimas — ¡Jamás compra ropa nueva y usa ropa de mujer! ¡Marica!

— ¡Y es virgen! — Prosiguió Francia. Me gustaría recordarte que minutos antes estaba babeándose por el austriaco.

— ¡Y se lava las manos antes de comer! — Continuó España, riéndose solo. Francia y yo intercambiamos una mirada perturbada. El comentario del español nos inquietó _mucho_.

Él se siguió riendo como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Francia y yo lo contemplamos con pena, preguntándonos cómo aquel simple de mente era un imperio.

Es que, si lo piensas fríamente, es cruel que un ser tan inteligente como yo fuera un ducado y el español fuera un imperio. Pero como diría Francia: _C'est la vie_.

De todas formas, pajarillo, ¿recuerdas mi dicho? «Aunque la mala bestia se vista con prendas de damisela, mala bestia se queda». Bien. Por casualidades de la vida, una sombra negra nos cubrió mientras España continuaba diciendo tonterías como «¡Y se levanta antes del mediodía!». Era _aquella _sombra. Francia y yo giramos la cabeza – al cabo de unos segundos el español hizo lo propio – y nos topamos con el rostro sanguinario del diablo.

El diablo es húngaro, Gilbird LXIX, es húngaro.

— No… hablen mal… del señor… Austria… — Murmuró Hungría con su aire asesino.

Los tres nos quedamos mirándola aterrados, presas del pánico y el horror. Cuando pensaba que íbamos a morir, me fijé en que Hungría no llevaba su sartén descuartizadora.

— ¡Ajá! ¡No tienes tu sartén! — Le dije con burla — ¿Con qué nos vas a atacar, eh?

Me volví a reír, aunque los traidores de mis compañeros no se unieron. ¡Los dos eran unos judas! Hungría clavó su mirada inyectada en sangre en mí y cogió una manzana de la cesta que sostenía. La mordió y luego la tiró al suelo, como si aquello fuera una amenaza.

Fuera lo que fuera, a mí me dio miedo. Mucho. Y pocas cosas me aterran, que lo sepas. Soy un hombre valiente y jamás lloraría como una nena ante cualquier nimiedad.

— Hungría… ¡No me mates! — Exclamé con algo que parecía una lagrimilla, pero que _no_ lo era.

— ¡Las damas preciosas como tú deberían sonreír, no amenazar! — Me apoyó Francia, igual de asustado que yo.

— Les doy dos segundos para correr… — Nos sonrió macabramente.

— ¡Corred, chicos! ¡Corred! — Exclamó España, ya corriendo como una flecha.

Nosotros nos unimos a él mientras volteábamos la cabeza ocasionalmente para comprobar si la mala bestia estaba detrás de nosotros o no. Efectivamente, la muy bruta se preparaba para lanzarnos _manzanas. _Bélgica se reía a carcajada limpia, allá en la segura lejanía, y el gordo meón sonreía de lado, divertido. De todas formas, su rostro rechoncho se tornó en uno repleto de preocupación al ver que una manzana dio de lleno a España. Yo, como noble caballero que soy, no dejé a mi camarada solo. Entre Francia y yo conseguimos llevarlo con nosotros, ya que logramos que pasara sus brazotes por nuestros hombros. Corríamos con dificultad y tratando esquivar aquellas manzanas. Seguía oyendo las carcajadas de la dichosa Bélgica, porque claro, a ella debe de parecerle muy divertido que nos ataquen con frutas. Pues una cosa te diré, preciada mascota mía, España un día me dijo que le dolió más el manzanazo de Hungría que una bala que prácticamente se comió durante su Guerra Civil.

Sí, los manzanazos duelen _mucho_.

Finalmente la húngara endemoniada nos dejó de perseguir. Nosotros estábamos exhaustos y, misteriosamente, en medio de la plaza de un pueblo austriaco. Nos sentamos y jadeamos como si hubiéramos venido de una maratón griega.

— Nos salvamos por los pelos, ¿eh? — Les dije casi sintiendo la muerte sobre mí.

— Y que lo digas — Me contestó Francia —. España, ¿estás bien?

— Creo que me voy a morir — Respondió entre risas —. No sabía que Hungría era tan fuerte.

— ¡Por eso es una mala bestia! — Crucé los brazos — Y nadie me cree cuando lo digo, pero ahora son testigos de su fuerza bruta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos entre nosotros con una sonrisa cómplice. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que una mirada dice más que un millón de palabras. Casi pude saber con certeza en qué estaban pensando aquellos dos.

— ¡Tengo una idea asombrosa! — Rompí el silencio con el mazo de la genialidad — ¡Venguémonos de la húngara!

— ¡Exacto! — Francia sonrió con malicia — ¡Robémosle el sostén!

— ¡Va, yo me uno! — Intervino España, tan resplandeciente como de costumbre.

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y volvimos a mirarnos entre nosotros, dispuestos a demostrarle a Hungría con quién no debía volver a meterse. Porque, ¿sabes qué, pajarillo mío? Esa pobre tonta acababa de atacar al Trío de Amigos Cabrones, ¡al TAC!

Y sí, TAC significa «Trío de Amigos Cabrones» y no «Tomates, amor y cerveza», tal y como nos quiere hacer ver Francis. Se debe de pensar que Antonio y yo somos tontos. Bueno, es cierto, Antonio _es _tonto.

Los tres volvimos a reír y fuimos corriendo de vuelta a la mansión de Austria, saboreando de antemano la victoria que íbamos a degustar nada más robarle la ropa interior a Hungría. Éramos jóvenes, locos, ilusionados y, sobre todo, increíbles. Porque sí, Gilbird LXIX, para que alguien sea digno de disfrutar de mi compañía, ha de ser increíble. ¿Y sabes qué? Francis y Antonio son los tipos más increíbles que te puedes topar fuera de mi habitación. ¿Acaso crees que consideraría amigo mío a cualquiera? ¡Ja!

Y ése fue el comienzo de nuestra «hermosa» amistad. Te contaría más historias sobre nuestras venturas y desventuras, pero he quedado con Fran y Toño — los llamo así, ¿algún problema? – para tomar unas copitas y disfrutar de la noche. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienes tú también y los conoces en persona? Te caerán genial, es más, estoy seguro de que te acariciarán y no pararán de decir lo adorable que les pareces y cursilerías así.

Sin que sirva de precedente, tengo que darle la razón a West cuando afirma que esos dos son mis mejores amigos. Seguramente mi vida sería más tranquila si no los tuviera que soportar, ¿pero sabes qué?

Soy un amante del peligro.


End file.
